Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 February 2015
11:59 It has a trojan horse. 11:59 It does? 11:59 Ya. 11:59 I downloaded it and got no trojan horse. 12:04 Damn Leo... 12:10 Triplant can you stop doorspamming. 12:12 ORB, I NEED YOU NAO 12:15 hey guys 12:22 DGSET 12:22 J 12:22 MUST GET DAILY REWARD 12:22 http://prntscr.com/6924ju WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 12:22 hey leo 12:23 ? 12:24 BUILD FASTER GODDAMN 12:29 NINJAKIWI I DEMAND YOU GIVE US YOUR SEMI AUTO OVERCLOCKED GUNS BACK 12:29 lol 12:29 Umm... 12:29 Now that I had an idea. 12:30 People say Necrosis is the harder boss. 12:30 I consider him to be easier than Regurg and Wicker. 12:30 Well, the hardest one is Blue Necrosis Spawn. 12:30 Not the Necrosis itself. 12:31 Blade Spawn is easy too. 12:31 Blade Spawn? Easy? With that teleporting ability? >_> 12:31 You got a Stripper, right? >_> 12:31 Wicker is harder because goddamnit mega fiery eruptive burst of lava of doom. 12:31 It almost always gets me. 12:31 lol 12:32 And I almost always die because of it. 12:32 Ok, maybe I'm exagerating a bit.; 12:32 A.K.A goddamn deadly fiery ring. 12:32 I just lost on Ice Station because I got hit by it. 12:32 Also, I have no Stripper, I use Shockfield because insane Dp´S. 12:32 *DpS 12:32 Oh... :P 12:32 But HIKS has higher. 12:33 Because of the framerate of my SAS4, I can click at over 13 RpS. :D 12:33 lol 12:33 Wow. 12:33 You shoot at every ~3 frames?! o_O 12:33 *~2.5 frames 12:34 I just said "Why am I using Shockfield against Necro? Imma use my HIKS! Oh wait, I don't have one. PORCARIA DE RARIDADE DO S300" 12:34 lol 12:35 Btw, Blade Spawn is easy for me probably 'cause I'm fast; 12:35 *. 12:35 So I just run like crazy. 12:35 Oh yeah, sure...I forgot...he's fast as heck. >_> 12:35 BUT SOMETIMES HE TELEPORTS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME >_> 12:36 So all I'd rely would be on my unexistant Heavy resistance to stop him... >_> 12:36 Luckily he does almost no damage. 12:36 ...and my Poison Claw .-. 12:36 Wow. 12:36 I just discovered something I wouldn't normally want to discover by myself. 12:36 Because I'm just Blade-Necrophobe. 12:36 What? @Leo 12:37 The green spawn's meelee damage does chemical DoT. 12:37 Ya. 12:37 You didn't know that? .-. 12:37 I just thought "Ok, I'll go back to shooting the spawns- oh wait I killed them already.". 12:38 Now you won't say to me that you didn't know direct hit with Necrosis's acid deals DoT damage. 12:39 Leo 12:39 Could you draw a Snow Pea for me? 12:39 6** Prop? Ok, gonna test this thing that weights one infinitillion tons. 12:39 lol 12:40 @PS Just colourize the green pea to cyan and add some snow-like stuff with low-hardness paintbrush. 12:41 And the crystals? :/ 12:41 Well, screw it. 12:41 Snow pea has crystals? 12:41 Yes. 12:41 Oh wait. 12:41 I thought you meant the projectile. 12:41 lol 12:41 The projectile's really easy to do :P 12:41 I mean the plant itself :P 12:45 Gonna do an evolutive line for Repeater (going to be called Peashooter in-game): 12:45 - Peashooter -> Snow Pea -> Crystal Pea (Hyper Repeater in PvB 2) 12:45 '-> Flaming Pea -> Holy Pea (Super Repeater in PvB 2) 12:45 12:45 lol 12:49 Evolutions; 12:49 Also, something I saw on SAS wiki: 12:49 One person posted a pic of a guy who works on NK saying there's a 3rd secret on Meltdown noone has found yet,. 12:49 *Evolutions: 12:49 Where plants evolve to another plant, better than that one. 12:50 SHOW MEH O_O @Leo 12:50 I don't remember where I got it. 12:50 But I'll try. 12:51 http://imgur.com/a/ngpxe Here. 12:52 Dat one... 12:53 Well, it has a 2nd hole which doesn't spawn zombies. 12:53 No, really, I found TWO holes in match which didn't spawn zombies. 12:58 anyone here 12:50 I don't remember where I got it. 12:50 But I'll try. 12:51 http://imgur.com/a/ngpxe Here. 12:52 Dat one... 12:53 Well, it has a 2nd hole which doesn't spawn zombies. 12:53 No, really, I found TWO holes in match which didn't spawn zombies. 12:58 anyone here 01:09 sdufj 01:09 Hi 01:09 Wait 01:09 EP, you live in Germany, right? 01:10 im back 01:10 muhuhahahahaha 01:10 hello 01:10 Hi 01:10 yo 01:11 Wait, did you just ask me if I live in Germany? 01:11 Ya 01:11 http://prntscr.com/692m6u 01:11 Eta nome longo do car*lho. 01:11 ._. 01:13 I am not German. 01:13 Oh... 01:14 "Other (No company) Edit 01:14 The Super-Awesome Gun of Total Awesomeness 01:14 "Congratulations! You got the best gun in the game! Now go kick some zombie butt!" - Official description 01:14 01:14 This weapon is a joke item and actually sucks. Note: While it can't random crit, it'll guarantee crits on a Savage Necrosis Elite. Crits dealt by this weapon deal 999,999,999 damage. Basically, this weapon destroys Savage Necrosis Elites in the blink of an eye but is otherwise useless. - Extended description 01:14 01:14 Damage: 1/ 1.1 RED 01:14 01:14 Pierce: 1.0 01:14 01:14 Crit Chance: -100.00% (will not drop below zero) 01:14 01:14 ROF: 0.25 RPS 01:14 01:14 Clip Size: 1 01:14 01:14 Reload Time: 60.00 secs. 01:14 01:14 Movement Modifier: -100.0% 01:14 01:14 Firing Mode: Semi-Auto 01:14 01:14 Category: Awesome Weapon 01:14 01:14 Damage Type: Physical 01:14 01:14 Ammunition Cost: $500 for 20/ $5000 for 20 RED 01:14 01:14 $2000 for 20 HDA/ $20000 for 20 RED 01:14 01:14 Appears around levels 1-50. 01:14 RED appears around levels 51-100." LEL 01:14 lol 01:15 I am Indian. 01:16 Cool. 01:16 But I'm not the only one! 01:16 Can you guess who else? 01:16 I see... 01:16 Umm... 01:16 Not Tri, but... 01:16 Wait no. 01:17 I can't remember well... 01:17 Okay. 01:17 I saw your Message Wall... 01:17 Wait no 01:17 It was another person's Message Wall. 01:19 Thread:194114 01:19 Yeah, it was that message wall... 01:20 brb 01:23 Hi 01:24 k 01:36 "The fundamental difference between famine and hunger is found in whether the people have enough food to survive, or not." 'K. 01:39 legit 01:39 Flying Chaurd Gaurd#comm-199546 01:39 welp 01:39 our creativity is destroyed 01:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Dsr42Ovi6I LMAO 01:39 no wonder some users here moved to PvZ Wiki 01:40 lol Leo 01:41 Bye 01:41 WHY TODAY'S MONDAY 01:41 FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 02:08 Pudim. 2015 02 24